


The Bachelorette, Klance style baby

by AviKun2000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviKun2000/pseuds/AviKun2000
Summary: Keith is gay but his new friend don't know that so... here's how that goesLance is prepared to woo Allura, and Allura only, until a hot dude sways his goal a bit
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Bachelorette, Klance style baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what characters I want to add n stuff so the list will definitely be edited :D  
> Just know that I do NOT know where this is going, I only have the ending and one instance planned out right now so... we're winging it bois!!!

Keith first met Jacob in a college lecture. The horrible downside to some lectures is that there are a few big projects that require you to work in partners. This was one of those. Him and Jacob sat next to each other, so they chose each other as partners. So began their half-forced friendship.  
Jacob would come over to Keith's shared apartment with Shiro every now and then. Shiro then began to bond with Jacob over their shared love for everything space. All three of them were in the space program, Shiro was just a few years ahead.  
Jacob became close friends with Shiro despite the age gap, and even after the project was over he still dropped by to see Keith and Shiro. Keith might not have clicked with Jacob as much as Shiro, but they were still decent friends.  
One night after a few months of college stuff, Keith still hadn’t ever told Jacob that he was gay. It just never came up in conversation, and Keith just assumed that Shiro had already told him or he just somehow knew. But ‘surprise surprise’! Jacob. Did. Not. Know.  
Swamped with final exam studying, Keith was very obviously doing his duty as a student and napping on his couch. That blissful moment of sleep at 5:00 in the afternoon was interrupted by the screaming of Jacob followed by the slam of his front door.  
Keith immediately rolled over and covered his head with his pillow. “What the hell are you screaming about?!?”  
“There’s going to be a new bachelorette season in two weeks!! I may have also applied for both of us cause I mean. who wouldn't wanna be on the bachelorette??” Jacob screams from the kitchen.  
“You- what?” Keith says groggily, looking genuinely confused.  
Sticking his head from around the corner, Jacob sighs, “You don’t know what the bachelorette is, do you?” Keith shakes his head. “Oh, dear. Well to put it simply, It’s a ton of hot single guys competing for the love and attention of a singular bachelorette. It’s a really dramatic show that I’ve watched for years. I cannot believe you haven’t watched it. Anyways… guess what?”  
“...what?” Keith said, already dreading what was about to be said.  
“WE GOT SELECTED TO BE IN THE SHOW!! BOTH OF US!!” Jacob squealed. Keith sat in silence. “I had sent both applications in, along with a note that if only one of us could get in it should be you. Cause Imean, you’ve never dated anyone and you need a chance at love! Apparently they thought the note was incredibly sweet so they wanted us to come on together! Isn’t this awesome?!”  
But Keith wasn’t listening. The only thing that was going on in his mind was: shit I’m gay. shit I’m gay. shit I’m gay. shit I’m gay. SHIT IM GAY.  
“Keith? You good bro?”  
Shit. “Uhh, yeah, yeah I’m good. That’s great man.”  
“Well, Shiro says he’s almost here to help me study, and I assume you have to study for your exams too. I'll send you the info page on where to go and when. Lucky for us it’s after this semester ends!” Just like that, Jacob disappeared into Shiro’s room to get set up with study material and Fritos.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two Weeks Pass ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith stood on the sidewalk waiting for an opportunity to grab a cab. This show had given them a fully covered plane ride, but no instructions on how to get to the hotel contestants would stay at. He didn’t know what he would even tell the Taxi driver. So he gave up and walked back inside to get cool. Damn L.A. was hot.  
Jacob had an unavoidable shift to work that day, so he gave his spot on today’s flight to someone else who wanted it. Wonder who that mi-  
“Hello! Are you Keith?” A stern-looking lady in a suit as heels walked up to him.  
“Uh yeah, I am, who are you?”  
“I’m the one driving you, and where have you been? Didn’t you get the email that told you that you’d be riding to the hotel with a chauffeur?” She just kept going without a pause: “Anyways you’ve been keeping us waiting, two tired and jet-lagged young adults are hard enough to deal with, and now you’ve made it worse by waiting this long. Follow me so we can get on the road as soon as possible.” She then turned around and started power walking towards the escalator, not taking her eyes off of her tablet once to check if Keith was following.  
Keith scrambled to get a proper hold on his suitcase, and by the time he caught up to the lady, he was panting slightly. Geez, this woman could walk.  
“You said two...?”  
The lady swatted her hand at Keith and absently answered; “Yeah, you know, the other person who shared the same arrival time as you. We’re limiting costs by doubling up on drivers.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Keith said as he and the lady stepped onto the escalator.  
She turned to him, scrunching her eyes closed as she pinched her nose, “I’m sorry if I’m not the most helpful at the moment. I’ve just been very stressed with all the show planning and driving in horrible traffic and just…” she sighed and looked at Keith, “I’m Colleen Holt, it's a pleasure to meet you.”  
Keith held out a hand, “Keith Kogane, the pleasure is all mine Ma’am.”  
Mrs. Holt chuckled, “I swear all these young gentlemen are not good for this old woman’s health. Please just call me Colleen.”  
Soon Keith and Colleen had reached the services side of the airport and were walking into the blistering heat. Keith immediately started sweating due to the jacket he was wearing. “I don’t know how you can wear a long-sleeve suit in weather like this Mrs. Holt.”  
“I’m used to it, and it makes me feel more professional! Besides if I don’t wear it Pidge, my daughter, will comment on how I look like a hippie.”  
“Your daughter sounds brutal, but I feel like we’d get along.”  
“She’s prickly but people still love her anyways.” Mrs. Holt smiled while opening the door to a black car waiting by the chauffeur sidewalk.  
“Hey competition! How’re you feeling about going up against one of the hottest men out there?”  
Keith chokes and looks away. The guy’s not kidding, his blue eyes are stunning, and he’s unbelievably hot. He doesn’t know what to say back to him, so Keith just slides into the backseat silently.  
“Lance, this is Keith. Keith, this is Lance.” Mrs. Holt said, “And Lance, I know you’re friends with my daughter but that does not give you a free pass to be an asshole in my car.”  
“Highly noted Colleen!” Lance says while pointing a pair of finger guns towards her.


End file.
